Effective high-density electrical interconnect is essential to the design and operation of many electrical measurement products, including automatic test equipment. Some electrical measurement products may use a bumped flex circuit interconnect technology. FIGS. 1-4 are illustrative of an example of one such bumped interconnect device. A manufacturer of these types of interconnect devices is Xandex, Inc. of Petaluma, Calif.
Many existing designs of bumped flex circuit interconnect devices have reliability problems. Open circuits and circuits with unacceptably high resistance are some of these problems. Such problems may be caused because there is very little wiping action between corresponding bumps and contact pads. Another cause of such problems may be the result of low contact stress between a conductive bump and its corresponding contact pad.